The book of Previews
by Jinx13GXA
Summary: These are basically summaries rather than previews. I might make previews for them on youtube later. These are just some random ideas for stories that I'll get to later.
1. intro

This book is for the poll choices- a preview of each story I hope you like them! vote for the ones you like on the poll on my page!


	2. Evil Angel

**Awesome song to listen to whaile reading this! ( legend of link- nightcore)**

_What is going on? _

Another explosion racked the city, tearing walls down easily. Everything was being destroyed by the one Minecraftians once worshipped. The ex-god's clothes had been torn with swords and shredded by arrows, yet nothing left a mark. His smile was insane and his mouth was filled with blood of his victims. Freshly squeezed from their bodies and drunken with an in hand wine glass. An army of squids and ex-Valkyries stood behind him, enjoying his killing spree show.

_Who's the guy in the hood?_

A few days before, a guy in a black hooded robe stood by the gates holding a book. The gang approached him and he grabbed Seto's hand, slapped the book into it, and walked off.

_Why is Herobrine at the front gate?_

Slightly before that Herobrine had a little "Talk" with Mitch and Jerome. They lost. Badly.

_Why is the Wither here?_

The king Wither himself was spotted by a ravine by Jason himself. Oddly enough, he caused no destruction.

_Holy shit! Is that the Ender Dragon?_

It looked right at us. Purple eyes glaring, but in a concerning way rather than an angry one. Seriously, what is going on?

_What the hell is happening?_

**"_GREETINGS"_ **_It sounded like they was in your head. Every nook and cranny of memory was exposed to the as they spoke in their harmonized voices._ _**"DO NOT BE FRIGHTENED. WE CAME TO WARN YOU. THE BALANCE OF GOOD AND EVIL IS OFF BALANCE, AND ONLY OUR CHILDREN CAN SET IT RIGHT. COME."**_

Now I remember. Mom told me once. The prophecy of the Evil Angel. But what does that have to do with my army?


	3. Dreams and Shadows

**This is so short, but the chapterd are really long. This is an original story, made purely by me, and me alone.**

They are Dreams.

The three are both. One more toward the dreams, the other lurks in shadow.

But the last, is the only one who can save us.

The impossible.

And they're all ready to kick some evil booty.


	4. Secrets

**I really wan'na do this one:**

A long time ago in the world of minecraftia, Notch build a city for the different. Failed experiments, hybrids, and even those who thought process was different. He said it was to care for them, but really, it was to get them far enough away to kill the disfigured people. He sent an army of warrior Angels, known as Valkyries, to kill them all, but the were failing. A less disfigured member of the city joined Notch in his destruction. The city was bombed. It' said that no one made in out. That's a lie. And to this day, Notch and his new ally, Zalgo, hunt us down for revenge. Let's just say, not everyone ran away from the fights.

Now all we do is wait. We'll raise the hidden city and take back what is actually ours. Jeb created Minecraftia, giving it four rulers and one apprentice, Notch. The throne is ours. Not his. And now, We can take it back.


	5. MLPMC (I need a title)

**(So far this one is winning only two of them aren't lovey dovey in any way what so ever. Just really good friends.)**

He trolled, she pranked, and they partied.

He stood up for people he didn't know, She was always the victim, And together, even with they're shyness, they became one mind.

She was stubborn, he was laid back, they helped each other see the other side.

She was reckless, he was technical, they we both fast and always ready to help.

She was pure light magic, but his was dark as a moonless night, both are always ready to stop a threat.

He was slightly messed up in the head, but quite the gentleman, she was a perfect lady, but the both will abandon their attitudes when it comes to their friends safety.

What happens when they meet under pure chaos?


	6. Lost time

**(One of my fav's)**

The human mind really is incredible. It's a shame that only a tenth of our brain percentage is used. well, for you all. My twin brother Jimmy, our twin cousins, Kat and Tyler, and I have nearly full capacity on our brain power, and the government wants it. They're is only one way to escape, and what happens when we have to take our now all knowing friends with us? Let's find out shall we? Okay then. Minecraftia here we come!


	7. Digitized

All those horror stories are fake right. Logically impossible? Wrong. Then you ask where they are? The digiverse. No, not in digimon you retard. the digital universe. They hide in the house of horrors, waiting to strike again. people say they are ruthless. Wrong again. They'll don anything to help family. Even if they don't know them yet. maybe just maybe, you'll learn why.


End file.
